


I got a maid dress

by CuteMCdreamskin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Crying, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Maid dress, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteMCdreamskin/pseuds/CuteMCdreamskin
Summary: George gets maid dress, George gets fucked in maid dress. life is simple.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 265





	I got a maid dress

George did not give in easily, especially not to dream, but when he begs in front of his stream, what is he supposed to do? Dream has begged, begged, George to buy a maid dress in front of over a hundred thousand people, he couldn't say no. The fans would spam it on everything forever. So when a parcel arrived at his door the next day, he knew who to blame. Dream.

They had been staying together for nearly a month now, letting George get used to America before inviting Sapnap too. Well, thats the excuse they used. Dream just wanted George to himself.

George takes the package to his room and kicks the door shut, grabbing some scissors and cutting it open. Out falls the outfit. George wastes no time ripping off his clothes and underwear and pulling the black dress on, tying the apron in the back in a small bow. It takes a while to work out how to put on the collar, but he gets there eventually. He pulls on the thigh highs and slips on the headband, turning to the mirror. The dress fell quite above mid thigh, leaving a lot of thigh between it and the socks. He could already feel Dream going crazy, trying not to imagine what they'll get up to after their stream in-case he gets too excited.

George refused to let Dream see him before the stream, wanting to surprise him, or for better words "destroy him live on twitch as payback". He knew how flustered he could make him, how Sapnap would have to carry the stream while Dream failed to compose himself in the room next door. When it was finally time for the stream, Dream was first live and in the call. Sapnap joined a few minutes later, still setting up his stream.

"Heya" Sapnap greeted.

"No surprise we're waiting on George huh?" Dream jokes, playing with the wire to his headset nervously.

"Sure he's not asleep again?" Sapnap laughs, starting his stream and muting to greet the viewers. Dream chuckles, tapping his hands on the desk.

After almost another ten minutes, George joins the discord call. "Am i late?"

"Oh noooo, we weren't meant to start fifteen minutes ago at all." Sapnap says sarcastically but playfully, earning a laugh from the other two.

"I've been getting pretty, I'm gonna start my stream. You ready boys?" The others hum in response and George takes it as a yes, starting up his stream. Dream is eagerly staring at Georges stream, waiting for the cam to turn on. After a few painful seconds, its on. George is sat in front of his green screen, in the maid dress he's been sat in since it arrived. It clung to his chest tightly, hugging him in ways Dream wished he was.

"George!" Sapnap gasps, bursting into a playful laughter. It took a while for Dream to speak up, it was as if he had stopped existing entirely. He forgot he existed.

"Holy shit you actually did it" Dream gasps, staring at George on his stream. He's so glad he doesnt have a facecam. He couldn't imagine his whole fanbase laughing at his face and the way he almost screamed when he saw him. How a blush had snuck onto his cheeks and across the tip of his nose.

"100 subs and I'll clean Dreams room." George jokes, winking at the camera specifically for Dream.

It was gonna be a long stream.

As soon as the stream was over and they had all said their goodbyes, Dream launched from his seat and darted straight to Georges room. "You fucker-" Dream spins Georges chair to face him, looking down at him. George lets a smirk fall on his face, looking up at dreams ash-blonde hair. Dream slides his knee between Georges legs, running a finger up under his jaw to lift his chin. "You know what you were doing." Dreams voice was low and breathy, and George did know exactly what he was doing.

"And what about it?" George lets out a deep breath, his heart thumping in his chest and the teasing contact Dreams knee was making with his crotch and his fingertip lifting his chin. Dream slowly steps backwards, looking George up and down slowly.

"Up." Dream demands and George quickly stands, adjusting the front of his dress. Dream stares for a minutes before slipping off his trousers and boxers. Dream sits on the edge of Georges bed, pulling him onto his lap. George straddles dream, his boner pressing against the others between their clothes. Dream reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the lube, flicking it open and squeezing some onto his fingers. Dream rubs the tip of his finger teasingly around Georges hole, feeling him squirm beneath him. Dream slowly pushes a finger in and a breath catches in Georges throat, his eyes fluttering shut. When he feels wet enough, Dream slides in a second finger and scissors him out.

"P-please" George begs as he pushes his him down, his head falling onto Dreams shoulder. Dream pulls his fingers out, wiping the remaining lube on his dick. George lifts his hips and lines himself over Dream, slowly sinking down into him. A sharp gasp escapes his throat and he leans his head back, grinding down slowly. He wraps his arms around Dreams neck, resting their foreheads together.

"Faster, baby." Dream mumbles, resting his hands on Georges ass. George obeys, riding himself down on Dream faster. He couldn't help the moans comes from his throat, "Good boy, you look so good for me." Dream hums, carefully flipping them around so he's on top. George gasps as Dream picks up the pace, pinning Georges wrists above his head. Dream leans down and plants kisses all over his neck, sliding his free hand up Georges skirt to grab his dick.

"C-Clay!" George whines, arching his back when Dreams hand starts to move, even just a little. Dream bites and sucks, leaving hickeys all over his neck. He sits up, thrusting harder and admiring the sight before him. Georges maid dress lifted up, a hand on his dick, a flush spread over his face and his arms pinned above his head. His noises weren't coherent anymore, just a string of moans and cries blending together.

"You're doing so well, you're such a good boy, George." Dream lets go of Georges wrists, cupping one side of Georges face and wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Im so close clay, please can I-"

"Go on, baby." Dream purrs, thrusting harder and letting him some undone. George cums with a cry. Dreams helps him ride it out, whispering praises while he strokes his cheek. He slowly pulls out, laying next to George. When George has come down, he slips off the bed and kneels in front of Dream. Dreams strokes a hand through Georges hair and George hums, licking up Dreams dick teasingly.

"So teasing." Dream gasps, playing with Georges hair. George wraps his lips around Dreams tip, looking up at his as he sinks his head down. He bobs his head quickly, gripping Dreams thigh to keep him from gagging. Dream groans, guiding him further down. Dream could feel how close he was bubbling in the pit of his stomach, his breath quickening. George hums and sucks quicker, scratching Dreams thighs. Dream grips Georges hair hard, coming down his throat. George swallow and pulls off coughing, tears streaming down his face. Dream cups Georges face, wiping his tears and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"You did so good, baby." Dream assures and leans over to the desk to grab some wipes. George pulls himself up onto the bed and lays down, watching Dream messing with the pack of wipes. He finally gets it open, pulls a few out and carefully wipes Georges face. He cleans up between his thighs and throws the wipes away, removing Georges dress and accessories. He folds them into a pile and places them onto the chair, swinging his legs onto the bed and laying in the empty space next to George. Dream wraps his arms around Georges shoulders holding him close to his chest and George wraps his arms around Dreams waist. Dream plants a kiss on Georges head and strokes his back lightly, them both falling asleep entangled in each others arms.


End file.
